


rolled a 20 in persuasion

by judgment



Category: Homestuck
Genre: FLARP, Friendship, Gen, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/pseuds/judgment
Summary: Aradia encourages Tavros to team up with her.





	rolled a 20 in persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroberuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/gifts).



apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling adiosToreador [AT]

AA: hey tavr0s!  
AA: have y0u th0ught ab0ut what i menti0ned yesterday?  
AT: oH, hI ARADIA,  
AT: i HAVE, bUT  
AT: i’M NOT SURE i’M UP TO IT,  
AT: iT SEEMS KINDA, iNTIMIDATING,  
AA: 0h 0_0  
AA: thats a pity  
AA: it w0uld have been fun t0 team up with y0u  
AA: terezi and i are b0th b0red 0f single player sessi0ns  
AT: iT’S JUST THAT, fLARP SEEMS LIKE THE TYPE OF GAME THAT WOULD,  
AT: iNVOLVE COMPLICATED DECISION MAKING THAT i DON’T, fEEL LIKE i WOULD BE GOOD AT  
AT: aND YOU HAVE TO BE REALLY, pHYSICALLY FIT TO BATTLE AND STUFF,  
AT: aND ALSO,  
AT: i HEARD YOU COULD ACTUALLY, dIE,  
AT: sO,  
AA: well thats n0t untrue  
AA: but ive always enj0yed flarp for its less appreciated features  
AA: like playing campaigns that reward map expl0rati0n 0r disc0very 0f game l0re  
AA: there is m0re wellr0unded play at higher levels which i think w0uld suit y0u  
AT: oH,  
AT: yOU REALLY THINK SO?  
AA: sure!  
AA: youre s0ft sp0ken but i find y0ur th0ughtfulness well suited f0r the m0re nuanced aspects 0f flarp  
AA: advanced games 0ften turn 0n clever strategies and teamw0rk  
AA: and 0n balanced skillsets instead 0f abs0lute strength  
AT: tHAT DOES, sOUND FUN TO ME,  
AT: i SUPPOSE i WOULD, eNJOY THE GAME IF IT WASN’T ALL ABOUT FIGHTING,  
AA: i think y0u w0uld!  
AT: i GUESS i COULD, gIVE IT A TRY,  
AA: awes0me!  
AA: ill send y0u a link t0 d0wnl0ad y0ur manual  
AA: terezi is als0 l00king f0r a partner  
AT: oKAY,  
AA: let me kn0w when y0ure ready t0 play  
AA: im really glad y0u took me up 0n my 0ffer tavr0s  
AA: talk t0 y0u later!  
AT: oKAY, bYE,  
AT: uM,  
AT: }:) 


End file.
